User blog:Ostheer156/Darius Remake
Darius, the Hand of Noxus Stats *Health 458 (+94 per lvl) *Health Regen 8.25 (+0.95 per lvl) *Mana 180 (+40 per lvl) *Mana Regen 6 (+.35 per lvl) *Range 125 (Melee) *Attack Damage 53.2 (+3.4 per lvl) *Attack Speed 0.67 (3% per lvl) *Armor 16 (+4 per lvl) *Magic Resist 30 (+1.25 per lvl) *Movement Speed 330 Abilities Innate Passive *No Changes Q - Noxian Guillotine *Jumps to an enemy champion then swings his axe to the target dealing 100/130/160/190/220 (+ 120% AD) physical damage. Can be recast within 12 seconds if it kills an enemy champion. 460 Range, , 100 Mana, 30 sec CD W - Crippling Strike *No Changes E - Apprehend *AoE from 540 to 450 *Now pulls every enemy champion surrounding him in front of him. R - Decimate *Passive - Every 5/4/3 attacks taken, Darius spins his mighty axe around him dealing 100/150/200 (+80% Bonus AD) physical damage. Deals 50% bonus damage to enemies more than 225 units away from him. 450 AoE *Active - Taunts all surrounding enemies to attack him for 1.5/2.25/3 seconds. Darius gains 80% damage reduction and cannot move or cast his abilities and flash over the duration. 450 AoE, 150/175/200 Mana, 150/135/120 sec CD _________________________________________________________________________________________ Fiora, the Grand Duelist Stats *Health 450 (+95 per lvl) *Health Regen 6.5 (+0.75 per lvl) *Mana 190 (+45 per lvl) *Mana Regen 7 (+.5 per lvl) *Range 125 (Melee) *Attack Damage 55 (+3.5 per lvl) *Attack Speed 0.69 (+3.25% per lvl) *Armor 14 (+4 per lvl) *Magic Resist 30 (+1.25 per lvl) *Movement Speed 350 Abilities Duelist * Fiora's basic attacks deal 1% (4% against champions) of the target's max health as bonus physical damage and heal for the same amount over 5 seconds. Lunge * Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing 25/50/75/100/125 (+70% bonus AD) physical damage. * Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. * 600 Range, 60 Mana, 11/10/9/8/7 sec CD Riposte * Fiora's attack damage is increased by 15/20/25/30/35. * Fiora parries all basic attacks to her for 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds. * Deals 30/60/90/120/150 (+20/35/50/65/80% of the parried attack's damage before reductions) magic damage per parried attack to the source. * 80/85/90/95/100 Mana, 20/18/16/14/12 sec CD Burst of Speed * Fiora's attack speed is increased by 30/45/60/75/90% for 3 seconds, each attack while the ability is active adds 12/14/16/18/20% attack speed and extends duration by 0.4 seconds. Max 5 stacks * Fiora's movement speed is increased by 4/8/12/16/20% for 3 seconds. Each attack adds 1/2/3/4/5% movement speed and extends duration by 0.4 seconds. Max 5 stacks * 70 Mana, 15/14/13/12/11 sec CD Blade Waltz * Fiora dashes around the battlefield, becoming untargetable and invulnerable in the process dealing 150/325/500 (+100% total AD) physical damage to enemy champion/s 3/5/7 times, the first and last hit will always be against the same target, applies all on-hit and on-ability effects. Successive hits against the same target deals only 50% of damage. * 400 Range, 150 Mana, 150/120/90 sec CD Health 450 (+95 per lvl) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Rengar, the Pridestalker Stats *Health 465 (+95 per lvl) *Health Regen 7 (+1 per lvl) *Range 125 (Melee) *Attack Damage 56 (+4 per lvl) *Attack Speed 0.67 (+3.6% per lvl) *Armor 18 (+4 per lvl) *Magic Resist 30 (+1.25 per lvl) *Movement Speed 355 Abilities Unseen Predator * 650 Range Savagery * Total damage on 1st hit is now 40/80/120/160/200 (+100/120/140/160/180% of total AD) physical damage. * Bonus attack speed is now 20/25/30/35/40% for 5 seconds. * Cooldown reduces to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds. Empowered Savagery * Total damage on 1st hit is now 90 (+300/360/420/480/540% of total AD and 15 * lvl) physical damage. * Bonus attack speed is now 24/36/48/60/72% (+6 * lvl) for 5 seconds. Battle Roar * Damage is now 60/110/160/210/260 (+100% AP) magic damage. * Bonus armor and magic resist are now 15/25/35/45/55 for 5 seconds. * Bonus armor and magic resist per champion/monster hit are now 5/10/15/20/25. Empowered Battle Roar * Damage is now 60 (+100% AP and 20 * lvl) magic damage. * Now heals 90 (+20 * lvl and 20% missing health). Bola Strike * Damage is now 50/100/150/200/250 (+80% of total AD) physical damage. * Slow is now 20/35/50/65/80% for 3 seconds. Empowered Bola Strike * Damage is now 50 (+80% of bonus AD and 25 * lvl) physical damage. * Snares for 1.2 (+0.1 * lvl) seconds then slows by 20/35/50/65/80% for 2 seconds. Thrill of the Hunt * Duration is now 4/7/10 seconds. * Movement Speed bonus is now 30% at all levels. * Movement Speed bonus after breaking invisibility is now 30/45/60% for 5 seconds. * Ferocity generation now also applies after breaking the invisibility for 5 seconds. * Cooldown is now 140/105/70 seconds. Bonetooth Necklace * Bonus for 3 trophies is +40 MS while stealth or unseen by the enemy. * Bonus for 6 trophies is +350 Range to Unseen Predator. * Bonus for 9 trophies is +10% CDR. * Bonus for 12 trophies is +4 seconds duration to Thrill of the Hunt. * Bonus for 15 trophies is double MS bonus from Thrill of the Hunt while active. * Bonus for 18 trophies is +15% CDR. * Bonus for 20 trophies are +6 seconds duration to Thrill of the Hunt and +25% AD bonus. * Now gives 6 (+3 * lvl) attack damage. Category:Custom champions